The Big Comfy Couch
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Blaine gets home to the loft for the day and takes a nap, inspiring Kurt, Rachel, and Santana to join him. This is shameless snuggle fic.


**Alex holyklainebowsbatman on Tumblr tagged a post with stuff about snuggles and then this suddenly happened. Puppy pile!**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt called from their bedroom in the loft, marking his place in the latest edition of _Vogue _and walking out into the living room. He could have sworn he'd heard the door open and close a few minutes ago, but no one had walked by the divider curtain yet.

"Honey? Are you home?" Kurt asked again, grabbing his Musicology textbook and heading for the living area. _I'd like to see a robber try_ _to fight against five pounds of hardcover musical theory and analysis. Hell, I'd like to see a robber try to _read _five pounds of musical theory and analysis. They'd deserve my stuff then._

Kurt's inner monologue ended when he got into the living room to see Blaine sprawled belly-up on the couch, already deep into a nap. His hair was slowly coming ungelled and his legs were akimbo against the seat and back of the couch, sure signs that he'd had a hard day. _Damn, Cassie must have been in a worse mood than usual, _Kurt thought silently, stifling a yawn at the sight of Blaine's sleep-relaxed face.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em," Kurt said under his breath, walking around to the front of the couch to curl up next to Blaine. "God, when did I even sleep last?" he continued whispering, rolling around slightly to achieve maximum comfort. He ended up with his face buried in the shawl collar of Blaine's soft gray cardigan and his legs tangled up with Blaine's. Kurt vaguely noted the door opening again before he drifted off to sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to call out a greeting to whichever girl had just arrived.

"Kurt? Can you help me with- oh," Rachel interrupted herself as she saw Kurt and Blaine snuggled up on the couch, fast asleep. "Awww, this is so cute!" she squealed quietly, giggling a little as she took out her phone to take a picture before the boys could wake up and get mad at her for disturbing their nap.

_Look at my two favorite lovebirds! _she typed, adding several heart and star icons before posting the picture on Twitter and Instagram. Rachel figured that was the kind of cute that deserved to be shared with the world, and if it was her passive revenge for Kurt and Blaine posting a picture of her cuddled up with the Barbra doll she'd gotten off Etsy, well, who had to know?

"A nap does sound pretty nice right now," muttered Rachel to herself. "I should probably stay well-rested if I want to be fresh-faced for make-up tests at rehearsal tomorrow, too."

"Mmmmrachel?" came a quiet slur from the couch. Rachel looked down to see Blaine blinking confusedly at her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to convince myself to take a nap," she responded. "You two look so comfy."

Blaine was running a hand lazily through Kurt's hair and down his back. "Come join us, Rach. We're soooo comfy," he teased, using his free hand to make a "c'mere" gesture.

"If you insist," she smiled back, walking over to plop down and curl up in the scant space between their pelvises and knees. _Wow, Blaine's sweater is ridiculously cuddly, _she thought to herself before almost instantly falling asleep.

"Oh my God, you will not _believe _what happened today at work!" Santana bellowed as she opened the door. "So Gunther-" she caught herself, noting the pile of sleeping bodies on the couch as she got into the living room.

Well, not all sleeping anymore.

"Santana?" Kurt asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes a little. "What's happening?"

"Apparently, you guys are having a little lady-on-gays cuddle time, and I'm trying to keep my burger from coming back for a curtain call," she snarked, faking a projectile vomit once she was done. "Just when I think you can't get any more twee, you pull shit like this. What's next, matching holiday sweaters?"

She would have kept going, but Kurt interrupted her when she had to stop for air. "Santana. Shut up and get your ass over here. You know you want to," he sing-songed, reaching his free arm out to make a grabby hand.

"Fine, but I get to be the biggest spoon," replied Santana, kicking off her shoes and climbing over the back of the couch to snuggle up behind Blaine.

"Hey, watch it!" Kurt cried out quietly, grabbing her around the waist to keep from falling off the edge of the couch.

"You invites me into the snuggle pile, you deals with the consequences," she said, grabbing his ass in retaliation and hauling him back onto the couch. "Now shut up so I can get my beauty rest, Hummel. I'm going out with Dani tonight and I've got to look fierce."

"Oh, fuck off, Satan," Kurt mumbled, already dozing back off against Rachel's back, and Santana fell asleep with a satisfied smile.

(Blaine woke up first and managed to extract his cell phone from his pocket to order Chinese without disturbing anyone else. It was the proudest moment of his life.)


End file.
